Çilekler
by naruss
Summary: Draco, çileklere takıntılıdır. SLASH, DM/HP ONESHOT, çeviri: strawberries


**...oooOOO~~~ S**trawberries****_by_ **M**eeses **~~~OOOooo...**

**STRAWBERRIES – ÇİLEKLER**

Draco Malfoy rakibinin, düşmanının ifadelerinden, hareketlerinden ve sözlerinden daha çok yiyecek tercihine ne zaman dikkat etmeye başlamıştı bilmiyordu. Tek emin olduğu şey Harry Potter'ın onun ilgisini hak etmediğiydi. Yine de kendini zaman zaman yakalayıp bu alışkanlığı oldukça rahatsızlık verici buluyordu.

Yemek vakti Büyük Salon'da itaatsiz gözlerini Potter'ın yönüne kayarken yakalıyordu. Öğle ya da akşam yemeğinde diğer Slytherinliler son bir parça turta ya da hindi yüzünden tartışırlarken, o pek çok kez kendisinin ufak oğlana baktığını fark ediyordu. Gün boyunca bakışının fark edilmediği tek zaman buydu; arkadaşları, iş yemeğe geldiğinde hiçbir şeyin farkına varmıyorlardı, özellikle Pansy ve Millicent hayal edilebilecek her türlü konuda öylesine tartışmaya giriyorlardı ki onun etrafı arayan gözlerini görmeleri mümkün değildi.

Kendisi pek yemek yemiyordu. (Dikkatli gözlem yapan birisi bunu onun narin yapısıyla bağdaştırabilirdi; diğer taraftan ona yaltaklanan kızlar ve annesinin parti konukları tarafından formunu nasıl koruduğu hep soruluyordu.) Hayır, o bunun yerine inceliyordu.

Draco beşinci yılında Harry Potter'ın pek yemek seçmediğini keşfetmişti. Altıncı yıla geçmeden Harry'nin favori yemeklerini sayabilir ya da çayı kahveye tercih ettiğini söyleyebilirdi. Potter'ın koyu yeşil renkli sebzelerden hoşlanmadığını ve havuçları yemeğine başlamadan ayıkladığını fark etmişti. Onun dışında kolunun en son eriştiği yere kadar her şeyden alıyordu.

Harry'nin acele etmesi gereken sabahlarda tereyağlı tost ve balkabağı suyunu tercih ettiğini ve hafta sonları her şeyden çok tatlı yediğini biliyordu. Ve Harry meyveleri seviyordu.

Ah, özellikle de hafta sonları. Hafta sonlarında yemekten sonra masada mutlaka meyve olurdu. Meşhur Harry Potter'ın, Draco'nun dikkatini bariz olarak çektiği vakit de oydu.

Karpuzu turunçgillere, elmaları karpuza, üzümü elmaya, kabuksuz meyveleri üzüme tercih ediyordu. Kahretsin, Harry'nin sarı ve yeşil elmadan hoşlanmadığını, onun yerine pembe ve kırmızıyı seçtiğini bile biliyordu. Yeşil üzümleri mor üzümlerden, greyfurdu portakallardan daha çok seviyordu. Ama yiyecekler arasında Draco'nun favorisi, Harry'nin kabuksuz meyvelerde tercih ettiği bir meyveydi.

Görüyorsunuz ya, Harry çileklere çok düşkündü. Bunu kendisinden ve Harry'den başka kimsenin fark ettiğinden şüpheliydi. Harry'nin ahmak ve sıkıcı arkadaşları, Harry ve onun çilekleri yerine birbirleriyle tartışmayla daha çok ilgileniyorlardı. Ne kaçırdıklarını bilmiyorlardı.

Harry'nin gözlerini biraz ışıldatacak ve servis tabağından en az beş tanesini koparacağı çilekler hep oluyordu. Harry'nin parmakları küçük yeşil yaprakları meyvenin gövdesinden geriye doğru itiyor, sonra ısırıyor, çiğniyor, yutuyor ve yalıyordu. Pembe dilinin minik bir kısmı hafif aralı dudaklarının arasından çıkıyor ve çileğin ısırılmış kısmını dolaşıyor, sonra çileği yeniden ağzına sokup başka bir ısırık alıyordu.

Harry çilekleri her zaman yapraklarına kadar yiyordu ve tabağındakileri bitirdiğinde daha fazlası için uzanıyordu. Draco, Harry'nin dudaklarını yaladığını fark etti ve derhal boğazı kurudu, ve gözlerini düşmanından çevirmek zorunda kaldı, Pansy'nin saçlarıyla ilgili yönelttiği soruyu cevapladı. Sanki umurundaymış gibi.

Yeniden bakabilecek kadar güvenli olduğunda Harry son çileğini bitirmiş, Granger ve Weasley'le masadan kalkıyordu. Draco içinden bütün dişi varlıklara küfretti ve dikkatini yemeğini dürtmeye ve dağıtmaya çevirdi.

Draco çileği gerçekte sevmiyordu. Fazlasıyla kadınlara özgüydü ve bunun yanında çoğu ekşiydi. Ekşi olmasa da fazlaca olgun ve lapa gibi oluyordu. Bazen ezilmiş bile olabiliyordu. Tiksindirici, sulu, yumuşak ezikler. Mükemmel olgunlukta ve parlak kırmızı olsalar bile çoğunun şekli garipti. "Normal" olarak tanımlayabileceği çok az çilekle karşılaşmıştı. Zaten meyvenin rengi kırmızıydı. Gryffindor'un renklerinde. Ne tiksindirici. Çok uzun zaman önce çileklerin onun damak tadı zevkinin çok altında olduğuna karar vermişti.

Birisinin nasıl olup da çilekleri bu kadar lezzetli yapabileceğini aklı almıyordu, ki bu kişi bir de Harry Potter'dı. Harry'den nefret ediyordu. Harry çilekleri yerken değil; sonrasında: oldukça rahatsız edici bir Pansy tarafından yakalandıktan sonra boştaki eliyle bir elmayı ağzına götürüp, bir şeyler saçmalayan "kız arkadaşı"ndan ilgisini hiç çekmemiş gibi davrandığında.

Hayır. Draco çileklerin yeniden servis edildiği bir sonraki haftayı beklemek zorundaydı. Sonunda kendisini hafta sonu yemeklerin iple çekerken bulmuştu. Fakat, bu hevesi ilk birkaç kereden sonra onu rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı. Çok kısa bir süre sonra bu, midesinde rahatsız bir düğüme dönüşmüş, bu da Draco'nun Büyük Salon'un karşı tarafındaki Harry'i büyük bir dikkatle izlerken Slytherin masasında Harry'nin adının ortaya gelmesiyle suçluluğa dönüşmüştü. Daha oğlan hakkında ne söylendiğini kavramadan yüzüne derhal hor gören bir ifade yerleştirmişti.

Draco bu "hobi"sinin oldukça tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordu. İçinden bir his ona yakalanacağını ve koşullar ne olursa olsun Harry'i belli bir meyveyi yerken seyretmenin bunun sonuçlarına değmeyeceğini söylüyordu. Belki?

_'Ama,'_ diye kendine itiraz etti, _'bu iyi bir tehdit...'_ kelimeler zihninde eriyip gitmeden önce. İçindeki rahatsız edici hisle beraber Harry'yi ve çilekleri dört gözle beklememesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Harry onun düşmanıydı, rakibiydi. Ve Draco çileklerden hoşlanmıyordu. O halde Harry'nin dili meyvenin suyunu yalarken neden gözlerini ondan ayıramıyordu?

Belki de dilini- hayır, bekle! Bu daha da kötü...

Zamanla, "hobi"si "takıntı"ya dönüştü ve Draco, Harry'i düşünmeden çileklere bakamaz oldu. Ya da Harry'nin dudaklarını. Ya da dilini.

Bu onda büyük miktarlarda isteksizliğe yol açtı, özellikle çilek yaprakları ve tohumlarının karmaşık karışımlarda kullanıldığı belirli İksir derslerinde. Snape talimatları açıklarken dikkatini vermedi ve ancak sandalyelerin itilme seslerini duyup Granger'ın kabarık saçlı figürünün yanından geçerek malzemeleri almaya gittiğini gördüğünde bilinç dışı olarak ayağa kalktı.

Bir de malzemelerin durduğu masaya vardığında ona masum masum bakan sulu, kırmızı, benekli çilekleri gördüğündeki şaşkınlığını hayal edin. Harry'nin ona hemen arkasından iğneleyici bir sesle zavallı meyveye bakmayı kesmesini ve yerine dönmesini söyleyen sesini duyduğunda oldukça bozuldu.

Öylesine telaşlanmıştı ki çileği almış ve aynı zamanda öğütülmüş fesleğen yaprakları ve üç kurutulmuş zeytin yaprağı da alması gerektiğini hatırlayana kadar yerine çoktan varmıştı. Snape'in bakışı altında malzeme dolabına yöneldi ve solgun yanakları deli gibi kızardı.

Weasley, o yanından geçerken ona küçümseyerek baktı, o da kızıl kafaya öldürücü bir bakış attı ve yerine geri döndü. Birisinin burnundan soluduğunu duydu ve hafifçe dönerek son anda Harry'nin dudaklarındaki sırıtışı yakaladı. Söylemeye gerek bile yok, sertçe yutkundu ve Blaise'i dürterek uyaran bakışlarıyla sayfayı açmasını söyledi.

"Niye çileklere bakıp kızarıyorsun ki?" Ders sonra erer ermez ve zindan kapılarına yöneldikleri anda Weasley sordu. "Eğer onlara çıkma teklifi falan etsen eminim kabul ederlerdi… ah, yada belki etmezlerdi, senin bir Malfoy olduğunu ve çileklere karşı koyamadığını düşünürsek. Zavallı çilekler, Draco Malfoy size göz koymuş. Dikkat etseniz iyi olur, safkan olmadığınız için sizi Ölüm Yiyenlere verebilir."

"Kes şunu, Weasley. Ne saçmaladığını bilmiyorsun." Draco yapıştırdı. Harry ve Hermione, Ron'un arkasında belirdi ve Draco, Harry'nin elindeki çilekleri fark etti.

"Gerçekten Harry, onu yemeyi planladığını söyleme bana," dedi Hermione, Ron Draco'ya sırıtırken. "Onlara kimin dokunduğunu bile bilmiyorsun."

"Mesela Malfoy gibi," dedi Ron.

Draco, Ron'a dik dik baktı ama dikkati çileği yenine sürten ve bir ısırık alan Harry tarafından çelindi.

"Rahatla Hermione, bir tane çilek beni öldürmez," dedi Harry, yutkundu ve lanet olası meyveyi yaladı. "Hayır, bekle; düşünsene Voldemort benim bi çilekle işimin bittiğini duysa ne yapardı, haha."

Ron kıkırdadı, sonra dikkatini Draco'ya çevirdi. "Sen hala burada ne yapıyorsun? Terör estireceğin birinci sınıfların yok mu? İlgilenmen gereken Pansy'n? Taciz edeceğin çileklerin?"

Draco'nun gri gözleri Harry'nin ağzından kızıl kafaya çevrildi ve parmakları kıvrıldı. "Yani senin isteyebileceğinden bile daha fazlası," diye karşılık verdi. Topukları üstünde döndü ve Weasley'in çenesini; bırakın çilekleri, püre patates bile yiyemeyecek hale getirme isteğini bastırarak uzaklaştı.

Draco artık Harry ve bu belli kırmızı meyve üzerindeki saplantısına karşı bir şey yapması gerektiğini düşündü çünkü yine aynı kişi ve şey onun artık sadece Büyük Salon'da ya da Snape'in zindanında değil aynı zamanda yatağında da düşlerine girmeye başlamıştı.

Ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu ya da bunu düşünmeyi nasıl durdurabileceğini. Draco'nun düşünce ve rüyalarının merkezindeydi. Merlin aşkına, yastığını daha yumuşak hale getirmek istediğinde onu pelüş bir çileğe dönüştürüyordu. Blaise, ardından da Goyle ve Crabbe yatakhaneye girmeden tam bir saniye önce yastığı sandığına tıkıştırmıştı.

"Neyin var böyle?" diye sordu Blaise, kaşlarını kaldırarak. Goyle ve Crabbe, Creevey denen çocuktan çaldıkları bir fotoğrafa gülmekle fazlasıyla meşguldüler.

"En sevdiğim pelerinimi bulamadım," diye mırıldandı Draco.

Blaise ona şüpheyle bakmaya devam etti, sonra da dört direkli karyolasına tırmanıp perdelerini çekti.

Draco sandığını açarken homurdandı, belirli kırmızı şekli kendi yastığına çevirdi ve etrafına baktıktan sonra dışarı çıkardı. "Bir daha asla," diye mırıldandı ve kendini karyolasına bıraktı ve etrafındaki perdeleri çekti. Yastığını daha iyi bir şekle sokmak için yumrukladı ve yan tarafına döndü.

"Lanet olası çilekler," uyumadan önceki son düşüncesiydi.

Ertesi sabah Draco ağzında çikolata tadıyla uyandı. Yatağında hemen doğruldu ve solgun parmaklarıyla dudaklarına dokundu, sonra da tadın kaynağını kontrol etti. Hiçbir şey. Sadece rüyaydı. İnledi ve yataktan bacaklarını sarkıttı, perdeleri yırtarcasına açtı ve gününe başlamak için banyoya yollandı.

Yüzünü yıkadıktan ve dişini fırçaladıktan sonra porselen lavaboya doğru eğildi ve aynada kendine irkilerek baktı. Su damlaları kirpiklerine ve burnuna değen saç tutamlarına tutunmuştu. Rüyasını düşünürken boş gri gözlerle kendisine baktı.

Soğuk bir duşa karar verdi.

Buz gibi su tenine değdiği anda her yerinde şok etkisi yarattı. Bir anlığına nefesini tuttu ve donakaldı, sonra yavaşça rahatladı ve saçını yıkadı. Saçına şekillendiriciyi sürüp vücudunu köpüklerken suratını astı.

Bu durumu durdurmak için ne yapabilirdi? Harry'le yüzleşabilirdi. Hah. Bunun ona ancak çileklerle yüzleşmesi kadar faydası dokunurdu. Tabii yüzleşmeden sonra yüzünün bir çileği andıracağından bahsetmeye gerek bile yoktu. Hayır, hayır, bu işe yaramazdı. Bir milyon yıl geçse bile.

Canı sıkkın bir şekilde vücudunun geri kalanını duruladı ve musluğu kapatıp dışarı adım attı. Kendini koyu yeşil bir havluyla kuruladı, yepyeni beyaz bir gömlek, siyah bir pantolon giydi, Slytherin kravatını ve çantasını almadan önce cübbesini üstüne geçirdi. Bugün canı bir şey yemek istemiyordu; direk ilk derse gitmeye karar verdi.

McGonagall'ın kapısına vardı ve açıp dün gecenin ödevini çıkarmadan önce çantasını bir kenara koydu. Doğru dürüst bir sonuç yazmak için fazlasıyla dalgındı ve yatağa gitmeden önce parşömeni kızgınca çantasına tıkmıştı. İşte şimdi onu bitirmek için iyi bir zamandı.

Pahalı, mürekkebi kendi kendine dolan, gümüş kaplamalı tüy kalemini çantasından çıkardı ve mürekkebin dolması için gereken büyülü sözleri mırıldandı. Gözleri parşömenin son kısmını taradı ve farkında olmadan düşünceyle tüy kaleminin tepesini dudaklarına götürdü. Birkaç saniye sonra tüy kalemini indirdi ve birkaç cümle karaladı. Çabucak bütün yazıyı gözden geçirdi ve kendinden memnun bir baş sallamasıyla parşömeni kıvırdı ve tüy kalemin sihrini kaldırdı.

Pasaklı bir çift ayakkabı, siyah bol bir pantolon ve Gryffindor'a ait kırmızı ve altın renkli berbat kravatı gördüğünde tüy kalemini çantasına koymuş, doğruluyordu. Gözleri o kişinin üzerine çevrildiğinde dudaklarına derhal bir sırıtış yerleştirdi.

"Şuna bakın, Potter da teşrif etmiş," dedi ağır ağır, sözcükleri uzatarak.

"Malfoy," diye karşılık verdi Harry buz gibi.

"İki kuyruğun nerede? Yoksa Vızır hala çoraplarını mı giymeye çalışıyor? Ya Bulanık?"

"Yapacak daha iyi bir işin yok mu?" dedi Harry soğukça. "Eskidi bunlar artık Malfoy."

"Ahh, Potter," dedi Draco incinmiş numarası yaparak. "Yanında o iki pislik olmadan o kadar da yaratıcı değilsin, ha?"

"Kendi adına konuş pis gelincik, peki Goyle ve Crabbe nerede? Peki ya buldok köpeğin Pansy Parkinson?"

"Potter; eğer o gözünün önündeki tel karmaşası görüşünü kapatmıyorsa ne Crabbe ve Goyle'un ne de Pansy'nin İleri Biçim Değiştirme'yi almadığını görebilirsin." Draco kendinden memnun bir şekilde sırıttı.

Harry'nin alnı kırıştı ve yanakları kızardı. Doğru. Unutmuştu. Ama zaten Malfoy'un gorillerinin nerede olduğuyla ilgilenmiyordu…

Draco'nun gözleri, Harry'nin kızarmış yüzünü taradıktan sonra dudaklarına indi. Islak, pembe, konuşmayan, farkına vardığı şeyden dolayı hafif aralanmış dudaklar.

Belli belirsiz bir şekilde kahvaltıda çilek olup olmadığını merak etti…

Köşeyi dönerken Vızır, "Hey!" diye bağırdı. Draco çilli surata yöneltmek üzere hemen yüzüne küçümseyen bir ifade koydu, gözlerini devirerek ellerini ceplerine soktu ve ağır ağır uzaklaştı.

Biçim Değiştirme olaysız geçti; günün geri kalanı gibi. Ama Harry'nin ne öğle yemeğinde ne de akşam yemeğinde olmadığını fark etmişti. _'Çok önemli olmalı, aptal Gryffindor arayıcısı…'_ diye düşündü Draco acı acı, aceleyle yemeğini yedi ve sonraki derse koşturdu.

Çok fazla ödevi yoktu, çok şükür. Ki günlerden cuma olduğu için bu mükemmel bir şeydi. Vaktini çalışarak geçirmek istemiyordu. Snape için hazırladığı ödeve son cümlesini yazdı, kontrol etti, parşömeni kıvırdı, çantasına koydu, sonra da gerindi. Neredeyse hiç dokunulmamış bir akşam yemeğinden sonra bütün ödevlerini halletmişti. Slytherin ortak salonundaki saati kontrol etti. 12:48. Harika.

Midesi hafifçe guruldarken etrafına bakındı. Ayağa kalktı ve yanına boş verilmiş bir şekilde bırakılmış Crabbe'nin çantasını kontrol etti. Çantanın dibi kırıntılarla, boş paketlerle doluydu ama yiyecek bir şey yoktu. Draco sinirli bir şekilde çantayı yerine fırlattı. Zindan kapısına baktı, sonra da mutfaktan bir şeyler aşırmak için çıktı.

Koridorlar karanlık ve sessizdi. Tek ses Draco'nun taş zemin üzerindeki topuğunun çıkardığı sesti. Başının belaya gireceğini düşünmüyordu. Beşinci yıldan sonra Filch ona ve arkadaşlarına daha bir müsamahalı davranır olmuştu. Draco onun hala Umbridge zamanlarını anımsadığını biliyordu. Gerçi onun için fark etmiyordu.

Köşeyi döndü ve Snape'in zindanlarının tam tersi yöne giden koridorda ilerledi. İnce gölgesi duvarda yanan meşalelerden ötürü hareket eden portrelerin üzerinde geziniyordu. Yeşil armut içeren portreye ulaştı ve tam gıdıklamak için parmağını uzatacakken kapı pat diye açıldı.

Aceleyle geri adım atarken geride bir yerlerden bir cinin "İyi geceler Harry Potter, efendim. İyi uyuyun, efendim!" diye haykırdığını duydu.

Draco Harry'nin, "Tamam, Dobby," dediğini duydu ve mutfağa bakarak kapıdan çıktığını gördü. Başını çevirdi ve önünde duran Draco'yu gördüğünde olduğu yerde dondu.

İkisi birbirini oldukça uzun bir süre izledi.

"Harry Potter?" diye cıyakladı kıyafet yığını. "Bir şey mi oldu, efendim?" Çeşitli kumaşlar arasına gömülü duran evcini Harry'nin bakışlarını izledi ve aynı Harry gibi dondu ve aniden içine nefesini çekti. "Malfoy efendi!"

"Potter," dedi sonunda Draco, çarpılmış gibi gözüken evcinini tamamen görmezden geldi.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?" diye karşılık verdi hemen Harry.

"Mutfaktan biraz yiyecek alabileceğimi düşünmüştüm," dedi, Harry'nin elindeki kırmızı meyveye baktı, sonra da diğer elinden sarkan gümüşi kumaşa. "Sonuçta burası büyük bir sır değil ya," diye ekledi, Harry'nin kendisinden başka kimsenin burayı bilip bilmediğinden şüphelendiğini düşünerek.

"Harry Potter efendim?" diye sordu

"Ben iyiyim, Dobby. Sen içeri gir," dedi Harry, gözleri Draco'nun üzerinde. "Ve yiyecekler için teşekkürler."

Dobby tereddüt etti ama mutfağa döndü.

Portre çarparak kapanırken Draco, Harry'nin yüzüne baktı.

"Ne?" dedi Harry kısaca.

"Hiçbir şey," diye yanıtladı Draco. Gözleri köprücük kemiğine ve Harry'nin yarım yamalak düğmelenmiş gömleğinden gözüken göğsüne kaydı. Harry'nin kravatı gevşekçe boynundan sarkıyordu. Gömleği en etkileyici şekilde dışarı çıkarılmıştı ve saçları dağılmıştı; Draco'nun, onun gergin olduğunda parmaklarını aralarından geçirdiğine hiç şüphesi yoktu.

Draco, Harry'e yaklaştı ve kuzgun karası saçlı oğlanın gerildiğini, ellerinin pantolonunun cebinde duran asasına gitmek için seğirdiğini hayal meyal fark etti. Draco durduğu yerden çilek kokusunu alabiliyordu. Çileklerin kokusunu _gerçekten _seviyordu.

"Asa yok," diye soludu Draco ve Harry'nin nemli ellerini duvara yapıştırdı. Görünmezlik pelerini Harry'nin kollarının arasından kaydı ve yere düşerek ayaklarının yanında gri bir kumaş gölü oluşturdu. Draco'nun öteki eli Harry'nin çileği tutan elini buldu ve Harry'e eğilirken yumruk olan elinin üstüne parmaklarını kapattı.

Harry'nin nefesi hızlandı ve parlak yeşil gözleri ihtiyatla kocaman oldu. "M- Malfoy?" dedi, sesi hafifçe çatallaştı.

Draco başını daha da öne eğdi ve dudaklarını Harry'nin ensesindeki ılık tene bastırdı. Harry birkaç saniyeliğine nefes almayı bıraktı, sonra da içine titrek bir nefes çekti. Draco, dudaklarını Harry'nin köprücük kemiğine indirdi, dudaklarını araladı ve alev alan tene hafifçe açık ağzıyla bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Malfoy," dedi Harry yeniden, bu sefer daha güçsüzce. Birkaç santim aşağı kaydı.

"Kapa çeneni, Potter," diye mırıldandı Malfoy ve Harry'nin çene kemiğinden yukarı doğru çıkarak öpmeye başladı, biraz daha çıkıp kulak memesini yavaşça emdi, sonra yeniden hareket etti. Durduğu yerde sarsılan oğlanın dudaklarının köşesine bir öpücük kondurdu, sonra yan tarafına, aşağısına; ve biraz geri çekildi, dudakları Harry'ninkilerin hemen üstünde süzülüyordu.

Harry hafif bir soluk verdi, gözleri kapalıydı ve yüzünü hafifçe sağa döndürdü. Draco dudaklarını indirdi ve Harry'ninkileri kavradı. Hafifçe baskı uygulayarak nazikçe öptü, Harry titrediğinde giderek daha sert ve hızlı öpmeye başladı. Harry'nin elini duvara bastırdığı elini çekti ve öpüşme daha da alevlenirken götürüp Harry'nin yanağına koydu. Nefes alabilmek için birkaç saniyeliğine ayrıldılar.

Draco, Harry'nin bir adım geri çekildiğini hissetti ve Harry'nin vücudundan yayılan ısıyı hissederek ileri bir adım attı. Hafifçe kendini geri çekti ve Harry'nin dudaklarına geri dönerek onu duvara iyice itti. Parmaklarını Harry'nin kuzgun karası saçlarının alt kısmından geçirdi ve Harry'nin titreyen bacaklarının arasına dizini kırıp uyluğunu yerleştirdi.

Yavaşça, kalçasını Harry'ninkilere doğru ittirdi. Sağ Kalan Çocuk'un nefesi kesildi ve Draco, Harry'nin alt dudağında dilini gezdirdi. Midesi zevkle kasılıyordu. Yavaş yavaş sağ elini Harry'nin yumruğunun içine soktu ve sertçe kavranmış çileği hissetti.

Harry'yi nefessiz ve titrek bir halde bırakan son, yavaş bir öpücükten sonra çileği Harry'nin kavrayışından kurtarıp ahlaksızca sırıttı.

Harry kendinden geçmiş bir şekilde koca gözlerle ona baktı.

Tek bir kelime etmeden Draco çileği Harry'nin dudaklarına bastırdı. Harry tepki vermeyecek kadar kendinden geçmiş gibi gözüküyordu, bu yüzden Draco çileği yumuşak, öpücükten dolayı kızarmış dudaklara daha da bastırdı.

Harry tereddütle ağzını açtı ve meyveyi ısırdı ama Draco elini geri çekerken bile çiğnemeye başlamadı. Hafifçe şaşkın gözleri Draco'nunkileri izledi ama Slytherin onu önemsemedi ve çileğin suyunu Harry'nin dudaklarından yaladı. Dili yavaş ve temkinliydi, muziplik yaparak geziniyordu ama taciz eder gibi değildi. Harry'nin dudaklarına gülümsedi ve geri çekildi.

"Görüşürüz, Potter," diye mırıldandı Draco ve dönüp uzaklaştı. Çileğin tadı ve kokusu dudaklarına sinmişti ve ağzında hala tadını alabiliyordu. Kendi kendine gülümsedi ve köşeyi döndü, arkasından Harry zayıfça duvarda yere çöktü.

_'Çilekler o kadar da kötü değil aslında,'_ diye karar verdi Draco. Dudaklarını yaladı.


End file.
